Familia de Chewbacca
*Nueva RepúblicaConsecuencias *Compañía de envíos de Han SoloLíneas de Sangre *Resistencia[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]]}} La familia de Chewbacca era la familia extendida del wookiee Chewbacca en Kashyyyk, cuyos miembros incluían a su padre Attichitcuk, su hijo Lumpawaroo y su esposa Mallatobuck. Tras la liberación de Kashyyyk del control del Imperio Galáctico, Chewbacca finalmente se reunió con su familia. Historia Esclavitud y separación left|250px|thumb|Chewbacca, Malla y Lumpawaroo. Chewbacca tenía una esposa llamada Mallatobuck y un hijo llamado Lumpawaroo. Durante la Era Imperial, Chewbacca fue esclavizado por trandoshanos.Chewbacca, Part II «Malla» y su hijo «Waroo» también fueron esclavizados por el Imperio Galáctico y puestos en un campamento de labor de esclavitud Imperial en su planeta natal de Kashyyyk.Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded Waroo fue eventualmente separado de su madre y forzado a trabajar como un esclavo en el campamento de labor del comandante Dessard en las faldas del Monte Arayakyak. Mientras tanto, Chewbacca fue forzado a cortar árboles wroshyr para alimentar al Ejército Imperial. Deuda de vida de Chewbacca Chewbacca eventualmente terminó en una base fontal del Ejército Imperial en el mundo de la Región de Expansión de Mimban donde era «alimentado» con prisioneros y se ganó el apodo de «la bestia». Cuando el soldado de pantano Han Solo fue lanzado al corral de Chewbacca por deserción, Solo pudo convencer a Chewbacca de ayudarlo a escapar juntos. Los dos subsecuentemente se unieron a la banda de Tobias Beckett y fueron involucrados en varias aventuras que los llevó a un conflicto con el Alba Escarlata y los Jinetes de las Nubes.Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars Como gratitud por liberarlo del Imperio, Chewie le juró una deuda de vida a Solo.Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber Para el 0 DBY, Chewbacca y Han Solo se habían unido a la Alianza Rebelde después de rescatar a la princesa Leia Organa y ayudar a transportar los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte a la base rebelde en Yavin 4.[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] Por los siguientes cuatro años, Chewbacca se mantuvo junto a Han Solo y lo acompañó en una serie de aventuras que los llevaron a Hoth, al sistema Anoat y a la Ciudad Nube. Después de que Solo fuera congelado en carbonita, Chewbacca acompañó a Lando Calrissian en una misión para rescatar a Han Solo, honrándole su deuda de vida a Han.[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] Chewbacca ayudó a la princesa Leia, Lando , Luke Skywalker, R2-D2 y C-3PO a rescatar a Han Solo en Tatooine, resultado en la muerte de Jabba en el Gran Pozo de Carkoon. Chewbacca subsecuentemente tomó parte en la Batalla de Endor y ayudó a aprovechar el generador de escudo de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte en Endor. Regreso a Kashyyyk Por respeto a la deuda de vida de Chewbacca hacia él, Han accedió a ayudar al wookiee a liberar su planeta natal de Kashyyyk en los meses después de la Batalla de Endor, la cual vio la muerte del emperador, la desintegración del Imperio y la transformación de la Alianza Rebelde en la Nueva República. Mientras intentaba reclutar a contrabandistas y wookiees exiliados, Chewbacca fue recapturado por fuerzas Imperiales en 5 DBY y hecho preso en la prisión Jaula de Ashmead en Kashyyyk. Con la ayuda de Norra Wexley y su equipo, Solo pudo liberar a Chewbacca y a muchos prisoners rebeldes de la Jaula de Ashmead.Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida Trabajando junto con el antiguo oficial de lealtad Imperial Sinjir Rath Velus, el cazarrecompensas Jas Emari, el comando de la Nueva República Jom Barell junto con varios wookiees exiliados y antiguos esclavos, Han y Chewbacca atacaron la fortaleza de la isla de Lozen Tolruck y desabilitaron los chips inhibidores que mantenían a los wookiees esclavos. Los wookiees subsecuentemente se rebelaron en un levantamiento planetario que fue asistido por la Nueva República. Mientras Han se fue para reunirse con la princesa Leia, Chewbacca se quedó en Kashyyyk para liberar a su familia. Mientras tomaba parte de una operación de limpieza conjunta Nueva República-wookiee, Chewbacca rescató a su hijo Waroo del comandante Dessard. Chewbacca experimentó una emocional reunión con su hijo. Chewbacca también se reunió con su esposa Malla tras la liberación de Kashyyyk. Era de la Nueva República y más allá En los años posteriores a la Batalla de Jakku, Chewbacca restableció las relaciones con su familia. Chewbacca también se mantuvo en contacto con su viejo amigo Han Solo, quien se había convertido en el dueño de una compañía naviera y el gerente de una serie de campeonatos de carreras conocidos como los Cinco Sables. Chewie también se mantuvo en contacto con la princesa Leia, que se había convertido en senadora de la Nueva República. Chewie expresó su apoyo a Leia tras el Bombardeo Servilleta y la protesta pública que resultaron de las revelaciones de la verdadera filiación de Leia como la hija de Darth Vader. A pesar de su retiro pacífico, Chewbacca decidió renovar su vínculo con Han Solo cuando este último reanudó sus actividades de contrabando. Como wookiee, los fuertes lazos familiares de Chewie y su prolongada vida útil le permitieron pasar décadas lejos de su gente. En 34 DBY, Chewbacca y Solo encontraron a la chatarrera Rey, el antiguo soldado de asalto de la Primera Orden Finn y al droide BB-8. Como resultado, los dos se vieron arrastrados al conflicto entre la Resistencia de la general Organa y la Primera Orden, un remanente Imperial dedicado a restaurar el gobierno Imperial sobre la galaxia. Chewbacca experimentó una gran pérdida personal cuando su viejo amigo Han Solo fue asesinado por su hijo separado Kylo Ren. Tras la Batalla de la Base Starkiller, Chewbacca acompañó al mundo de las Regiones Desconocidas de Ahch-To, a donde Luke Skywalker se había retirado. Chewie y Rey también ayudaron a evacuar a la general Organa y a los remanentes sobrevivientes de la Resistencia durante la Batalla de Crait.[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] La familia de Chewbacca fue recordada mucho después de la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Después de que un miembro de los whills, quien estaba escribiendo el Diario de los Whills, se irritado por las constantes interrupciones de un compañero whill, el otro whill decidió escribir un epsiodio de cómo la familia del wookiee celebraba el Día de la Vida. Árbol genealógico |CHEWY=Chewbacca|MALLA=Mallatobuck}} Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Revenge of the Sith'' Golden Book * *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars'' * * *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: A Junior Novel'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Meet the Crew'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Train Heist'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 1'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 2'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 3'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 4'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 5'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 6'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 7'' *''Pirate's Price'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' manga *''Leia Organa: Ordeal of the Princess'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' *''The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear!'' *''Elige Tu Propio Destino: Una Aventura de Han & Chewie'' * * * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] * * * * * * * *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''A New Hope'' Golden Book *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Trapped in the Death Star!'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''The Chewbacca Story'' * * * * * * * * * *''Princess Leia, Part I'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' *''Smuggler's Run'' *''Smuggler's Run, Part 1'' *''Princess Leia, Part V'' *''Age of Rebellion - Han Solo 1'' *''Chewbacca, Part I'' *''Chewbacca, Part II'' *''Chewbacca, Part III'' *''Chewbacca, Part IV'' *''Chewbacca, Part V'' *''Chewie and the Courageous Kid'' * *''Han Solo, Part I'' *''Han Solo, Part II'' *''Han Solo, Part III'' *''Han Solo, Part IV'' *''Han Solo, Part V'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *''Star Wars Annual 2'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Part II'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars Annual 3'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I'' *''Star Wars 41: The Ashes of Jedha, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 42: The Ashes of Jedha, Part V'' *''Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I'' *''Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II'' *''Star Wars 46: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part III'' *''Star Wars 47: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part V'' *''Star Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 50: Hope Dies, Part I'' *''Star Wars 51: Hope Dies, Part II'' *''Star Wars 52: Hope Dies, Part III'' *''Star Wars 53: Hope Dies, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 61: The Escape, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 62: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part I'' *''Star Wars 63: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part II'' *''Star Wars 64: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part III'' *''Star Wars 65: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 66: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part V'' *''Star Wars 67: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 68: Rebels and Rogues, Part I'' *''Star Wars 69: Rebels and Rogues, Part II'' *''Star Wars 70: Rebels and Rogues, Part III'' *''Star Wars 71: Rebels and Rogues, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 72'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Leia'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] * *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *''The Empire Strikes Back'' Golden Book *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''AT-AT Attack!'' *''Captured on Cloud City'' * *''Age of Rebellion - Princess Leia 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] * * *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Return of the Jedi'' Golden Book *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte III'' * *''Consecuencias'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Última Oportunidad'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Han y Chewie Han Vuelto'' *''Chaos at the Castle'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''The Force Awakens'' Golden Book *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part II'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''Rolling with BB-8!'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rey'' * *''Age of Resistance - Rey 1'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''The Last Jedi: Rey's Journey'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''Chewie y los porgs'' * * * *''Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III'' *''Lealtad 1'' * *''Galaxy's Edge 1'' *''Galaxy's Edge 5'' *''Star Wars'': Galaxy's Edge * *[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]] * }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''William Shakespeare's Tragedy of the Sith's Revenge: Star Wars Part the Third'' *''William Shakespeare's Star Wars'' *''William Shakespeare's The Empire Striketh Back'' *''William Shakespeare's The Jedi Doth Return'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' * * *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' * * Fuentes *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Clanes wookiees Categoría:Familias